Payback
by Implexus Incursio
Summary: What started as a mere game; turned out to be a night of passion. IchiHichi, Ichigo x Hichigo, smut ahead.


Payback

Ichigo shrieked in surprise as a cold wet snowball hit him square in the face. Wiping off the snow, he heard a distorted laughter from the distance. He looked up into the evergreen tree and, with some difficulty, spotted the albino clutching his sides as he cackled evilly. Glaring, he walked up to the tree glancing up to make sure he didn't notice him. Seeing that he didn't, the redhead reeled his right foot back and launched it forward, colliding it with the tree with some force.

Grinning to himself, he jumped back and watched in amusement as his inner hollow became engulfed in the cold snow. Not only did the pale hollow become shrouded in snow, but he also fell from the branch he was perched on. By now the redhead was on the ground laughing at the sight before him. While Ichigo was laughing in hysterics, Hichigo arose from the mound of snow he was buried in ever so slowly. Grinning to himself, he thought of a way to get back at the teenager. Walking up to the tanned boy, he noticed he was on his back by now, just the way he wanted it. Immediately, the albino straddled the redhead, causing him to stop laughing.

"H-hey, what are you doing Hichigo?" the teenager asked, blushing intensely.

"Hmmm, I think you know the answer for that King," the hollow retorted, leaning down and placing his pale lips above Ichigo's jugular vein. The teenager gasped for air as he felt hot breath meeting his cold skin. Ichigo's heart was by now beating at a faster pace and his slim hands clutched at the hollow's coat. Hichigo grinned at this, seeing his chance he placed his hands above Ichigo's head and allowed the tip of his blue tongue to lightly caress the tan neck.

Knowing that he was now distracted, the albino grabbed a fist full of snow in each hand and slowly raised himself up. The redhead, still not knowing what he was planning, groaned lightly in disappointment. Suddenly, the pale hollow lifted his arms right above Ichigo's face, revealing to him what he was planning. Before Ichigo could react, the hollow slammed the snow onto the redhead's face. Hichigo immediately got off of the teenager and began cackling in his glory. Ichigo wiped the snow off his face and propped himself up into a sitting position.

"I'll give you three seconds hollow," he said, eye twitching. Hichigo raised an eyebrow, but just as quickly, he ran off into the house, tracking in snow and throwing his coat and shoes onto the floor. As he raced up the stairs into Ichigo's room, he heard Yuzu trying to tell him to come back and clean up the mess he made. Normally, he would've gone back down and cleaned it up, but this was a different circumstance. Making sure his clothes were dry first, he jumped into the bed and wrapped the blanket around himself. He snickered as he heard various crashes and shouts being thrown about. All of a sudden, the door busted open revealing a very irate redhead standing in the doorway.

"Hey King, what's up?" the hollow snickered.

"YOU!" the teenager exclaimed accusingly.

"Awww…what's wrong King?" two seconds later, the hollow found himself lying on his back and being straddled by the redhead. The tanned boy then leaned down and placed his pink lips next to the albino's ear, breathing lightly against it, making his pale lover shudder in pleasure beneath him.

"I'll make you pay," Ichigo whispered. The teenager lowered his soft lips above Hicigo's jugular vein. Ever so softly, he pressed his lips onto the white skin and felt the vein begin to beat faster. His slim hands snaked down the pale body and placed them beneath the shirt he was wearing. Sensually, he grinded his southern region into the hollow's, making him let out a soft moan. He parted his lips and allowed his pink tongue caress his neck while his fingertips drew small circles into the lean body.

Ichigo grinned as he felt something prod his inner thigh. Pleased with himself, he stood up and shut the door behind him, leaving the hollow panting, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, Hichigo's excitement died down as he processed what just happened. Growling to himself, he began scheming, thinking of ways to get back at the little tease. Wiping off the light coat of sweat on his forehead, he made his way downstairs after he heard Yuzu declare it was dinner time. As he walked down the flight of stairs, the delicious aromas of Yuzu's cooking wafted into his nose, making him sigh in contentment. As he rounded the corner into the dining room, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw his lover and Isshin having yet another fight. They were probably fighting because the older man once again tried to surprise attack his eldest child.

"Hey, stop fighting you two," the blonde haired girl said, attempting to break them up.

"Eh, you know it never works," the hollow said in his distorted speech.

"Yea Yuzu, just give it up," the black haired tomboy said monotonously.

"Yea, an' 'sides, we get more food this way," Hichigo stated. The girls nodded at this statement and decided to start eating without them. Eventually, the two stopped fighting and joined the rest for dinner.

"You just couldn't help me, could you?" Ichigo mumbled out.

"Nope, because if I did, that would mean I'd get a huge headache," the hollow grinned out.

"Lazy…," Ichigo muttered.

"Lazy? I wouldn't say that if I were you King, after all, who's the one that keeps you entertained at night?" the albino said slyly locking his gold and ebony orbs with brown ones. To his pleasure and amusement, the teenager's face turned crimson and he began choking on the rice he was eating. When he stopped choking, he whipped his head towards his inner hollow and shot death glares at him.

"Not in front of my family," he whispered harshly. However, all he received was a pleased snigger from the albino. The rest of dinner continued in silence, besides Isshin's childish remarks of how is daughter, Karin, is being mean to him. As soon as Ichigo and Hichigo were done, they walked upstairs into Ichigo's bedroom.

"Alright, now leave me alone, I got homew-" before the redhead could continue, the hollow smashed his pale lips onto his pink ones. Grabbing his arms, he led him to the bed and lowered him down, breaking the kiss.

"H-hey, just what do you think you're doing hollow?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Gettin' payback o' course," came the distorted reply. Before he could answer back, the albino's lips collided with his yet again. Ashen hands slid down the tan torso and ripped off the shirt he was wearing. The redhead gasped at feeling of cool air hitting his warm body. Just as quickly, the hollow stripped him of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Feeling as though the situation was unfair, Ichigo grabbed the hem of the albino's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Hichigo grinned as he saw the redhead's vulnerable neck. Taking his chance, he planted his pale lips onto Ichigo's sweet spot, causing him to moan in pleasure. The redhead slid his fingertips gently down the albino's lean frame and onto the hem of his pants. Skillfully, he undid the pants and slid them slowly down his pale legs and tossed them carelessly elsewhere.

Ashen hands slid down the tanned body and rested on the elastic band of the redhead's boxers. Hooking one black nailed finger to it, he pulled back, and let go, letting the band snap onto the smooth skin. Hichigo smirked into his lover's neck as he heard him gasp lightly. As he slid Ichigo's boxers off, he began sucking on his sweet spot, eliciting a low groan. The hollow grinned as he felt Ichigo's excitement press up against his thigh.

"Tease," the redhead breathed out.

"Hah, like you're not," Hichigo stated. Before his King could retaliate, he pressed his lips onto warm pink ones. Ichigo moaned as the hollow began suckling on his lower lip softly. As Hichigo's calloused fingers entangled themselves into vibrant orange hair, he licked Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entry. Once his soft lips parted, the albino took his chance and slipped his blue tongue inside of his mouth, exploring every inch of it. The redhead grabbed the back of his lover's head with his left hand and immediately massaged his tongue with his own. A battle for dominance soon ensued between the two.

As their bruising kiss continued, Ichigo's right hand slid down the pale torso and onto the band of his boxers. Tugging lightly, he quickly slid them down and threw them somewhere else. Hichigo then broke the heated kiss and positioned himself in between Ichigo's firm thighs.

Then, without any warning, the hollow plunged himself deep inside of his lover, eliciting a loud groan of pain. Hichigo grinned as he watched his King squirm beneath him in pain. Before Ichigo could become accustomed to the size of his member, the albino pulled back out and slammed himself back in. Hichigo moaned in pleasure as he felt his lover tighten around him. As the hollow pulled out, he felt a sudden wetness coat his member and Ichigo's inner thighs.

Looking down, he saw crimson fluid seeping out. Grinning to himself, he slammed back in, this time hitting his prostate, causing Ichigo to throw his head back and moan in both pain and pleasure. As the redhead clutched the sheets, a pale hand coiled itself around his throbbing member. As Hichigo continued to rock his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm, he pumped his King's erection in time.

"Oh…God, Hichigo…harder…faster," Ichigo gasped out.

"As you wish King," Hichigo smirked. Obeying his King, the albino quickened his pace, hitting his prostate each time and pumping his erection in time with his thrusts. As the hollow continued to thrust into his lover's moist entrance viciously, he leaned down and planted a kiss onto his King's sweet spot, making him moan in complete pleasure. The albino grinned against his skin as he felt Ichigo grasp his shoulders and writhe beneath him. The albino groaned in a masochistic manner as he felt his lover rake his fingers down his pale back, leaving a small trail of blood. As he continued thrusting into his tight cavern, he felt a burning sensation in his lower abdomen.

"Ah…I'm gonna…come," the hollow moaned out.

"S-same here," Ichigo breathed out, feeling the same sultry sensation in his lower abdomen. This caused him to tighten around his hollow's erection, making his lover groan in pleasure. Loud moans of pleasure erupted from their throats as they finally reached ecstasy. Hichigo pulled out of his King and laid on his back, pulling Ichigo on top of him, with his leg in between tan ones. As the redhead gasped for air, he listened to his lover's heart beat slow down back to its regular pace. Wrapping his arms around the hollow, Ichigo buried his head in the crook of his neck. The albino then wrapped his arms around his King's bronze waist. A pale hand slid down to tan thighs, feeling the sticky wetness of blood and cum, making the hollow grin and shiver as it dripped onto his thigh.

"It'll be your fault if Yuzu starts complaining about another bloodstain," Ichigo breathed out.

"Hah, but you did enjoy it," the hollow retaliated in his distorted speech.

"Shut up, go to sleep, I'm gonna get you back for this," as the redhead said this, Hichigo smirked and let himself drift into unconsciousness, Ichigo following suit.


End file.
